


Heaven

by yourfavauthor



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfavauthor/pseuds/yourfavauthor
Summary: To fall in love with an angel.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lainie (mislainieous)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mislainieous/gifts).



In his oldest memories the angels wings were pristine white, fluff and soft to an extreme. Back then he thought that his easy and fast sleep was due to their magic, so much later he would understand the real reason for it. There was a link between the two of them, there always have been, they just didn't know that at the time.

His mom was high downtairs and he couldn't really blame her, it seemed to calm her down after being beaten by his drunk stepfather that was now arms sprawled on the tiny kitchen table, the kid's dinner all but forgotten.

Nevertheless, that was a good memory, there was finally silence on the house, peace. And that's all his child's perception cared about, the comfort and calm in his angels arms. The white feathers caressing his face when it's huge white wing covered them both like a blanket.

His angel was a talker, he loved to talk, his young, sweet voice echoing on the walls of his memories.

"What's the heaven looks like?" he asked, his golden gaze was like a wolf's, attentive, serious. Only a few years later, but he had matured way too fast. 

The angel smiled, ruffling his own hair like a happy human child although he looked like a teenage and was probably over a hundred years old. Angels age slowly.

"Aw Ryuichi" he said "this is heaven for me."

The kid looked around "my bedroom?" his bedroow almost bare, didn't looked like a twelve years old boys bedroom at all. His only toys were the adventures books the angel brought him once in a while when he showed up - his visitations were getting rare.

"No, you silly." the angel replied, "you. Being with you is heaven for me."

It was around these nights, he found his angel lying on his side on his bedroom cold floor, too quiet for his liking.

"Akihito?" he called softly. Last thing he wanted was his mom or stepfather finding out about his visitor, after all there was a war happening and the angels were losing, siding with them wasn't a good idea.

Akihito cracked open a baby blue eye, Ryuichi knew the ever changing color was common in angels according to their emotions, it was said that God put this characteristic on them to prevent lies and manipulation since the first angels were good at these and ended up becomimg demons. He had never seen this color on his angels eyes before and a chill run down his arms, he was afraid of what that feeling must be.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes now getting used to the tenue moonlight coming from the window. There was something wrong.

Akihito smiled and sit up with a wince. "Today was... A very long day. This was the only place I would rather be."

That made Ryuichi feel warm inside although he didn't know why. "I got you, Aki. It's okay, I will massage your wings and you be-"

"No." Akihito muttered, getting up and staggering back a little. "Don't touch them, they're dirty."

Ryuichi felt a pang of rage, he didn't like being denied to touch HIS angels wings for the first time. "What you mean they're dirty? I don't care, they're mine to touch."

Akihito sighed. How a twelve years old human boy could be bossing a hundred twenty three years old angel around? "Look" he said. "You'll understand that later, when the sun raises, for now let's just enjoy our time together, okay?"

The boys golden eyes light up "you'll spend the night?" 

Akihito nodded cheerfully and Ryuichi run to lock up the door. The angel sat on the floor carefully and the human boy wondered what had happened that day, sometimes he forgot that his sweet Akihito was an angel and that the angels are soldiers by nature. He bad been fighting, for sure. 

He laid his head on his angels tight and asked about other countries and strange places of the world. They eventually fell asleep together.

Next morning, under the bright morning light he understood what Akihito meant by dirty wings. Some of his feathers were tarnished with dark red, like dry blood, although it still looked smooth as always. They weren't dirty, just tarnished. 

Akihito had his back to him, looking at his drawings on his little homework desk, praising how cute they were, but Ryuichi knew he sucked at this. 

"What happened to your wings?" 

It took Akihito a while to answer, but Ryuichi was patient. "I killed an innocent. Thats what happens to angels who kill innocent people." he looked up, again baby blue meeting gold. "I... I am a soldier, sometimes we have no choice and I-" 

"It's okay, Aki. I understand. Don't worry, you're still the prettiest little thing I've ever seen."

Akihito smiled, eyes back to hazel. "a human brat calling me a little thing" his smile never been so sweet. Ryuichi realized then that he had fallen in love. 

It would take many years to see him again, not a white single feather on his wings anymore. They were completely dark red now. The angels had lost the war, therefore they got almost wiped out of this world, in the back of his mind Asami already expected his angel had died long so it was a surprise to meet him again. So many years later and he had changed so little it made Asami feel a little like a perv. His feelings were stronger than just nostalgia, it hurt him in a deep level, so much he felt betrayed. 

"Why it took you so much time to come back to me?" he demanded. 

Akihito smiled getting on his feet, he who used to be so much taller than Asami wouldn't reach his chin without being on his tiptoes now and the man liked it, it made him want to grab the angels shoulders and squeeze it hard enough to hurt, he wanted to say, 'you're mine, you're not allowed to leave anymore'. 

"I just took three bullets on the chest for you and that's the first thing you say after so many years?"

"You'll be fine" the crime lord said, noticing his men moving around to subdue the rest of the enemy men while he chatted with an rare angel. His kind going extintic in an alarming rate.

"Well yeah, I mean those toys you humans call guns wouldn't be able to kill me but it still hurts like hell" 

"Good. You deserve that." Asami said. 

Akihito smiled at that, taken by the thought that his Ryuich really meant it. 'You hurt me - by leaving - you deserved to be hurt'. "I missed you too." he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed sorryyyy


End file.
